Court Of Inuyasha
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Watch as character sues character for one thing or another under the rule of me, the Honorable Wesker's Son! Leave trial tips/suggestions as PMs or reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Before you say it, yes, I got this idea from nedthejanitor's DBZ Court fanfic, I'm just going to spread it across series. Trust me, you'll love it.

**_Disclaimer: The only disclaimer of the story: I own nothing, not even the idea!_**

Suddenly, while fighting a massive demon in the realm of Inuyasha, everyone was suddenly ported into a courtroom.

"What the?" Inuyasha asked before he noticed a familiar face sitting in a seat near him. "Naraku, is this your doing?"

"No, I'm just as shocked as you." Naraku retorted before Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "I swear, I had nothing to do with this."  
"Why are we in a courtroom?" Kagome asked, recognizing the area she was in.

"A what?" Miroku asked, confused.

"I believe I can answer that." A voice echoed through the room before two doors at the back opened. In walked a teenage boy with blonde hair and deadly, yet playful red eyes. He was wearing a long black robe and carried a small, wooden hammer in his hand. He walked past the barrier that separated the back of the court from the defendants. He climbed and sat in the high chair of the judge and looked at everyone. "This is a courtroom; each and everyone is guilty of something, you know, besides murder. This is the Wesker's Son Courtroom. In here, someone will be sued, or to put in layman's terms, someone will argue that they were wronged, tricked, or anything else that is amusing by another character, who argue in his defense. Whoever loses will be sentenced to a punishment thought up by yours truly."  
"Isn't that a civil court, where nobody can be punished?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Not in here it is." The judge replied smiled. "My name is The Honorable Wesker's Son, but I will hence forth be known as WS since I like that better."

"And if we refuse?" Myoga asked, drinking from WS's neck, who raised a fire poker and promptly fried the small annoying flea.

"You can't, I have forged, I mean obtained each and every one of your signatures stating that you will participate in this for my entertainment or else you will be banished to a place so horrible that no one has come out of it the sane or able to talk, all the light in their eyes has been banished."  
"Where is that?" Sango asked, everyone leaning in to hear the answer.

"Dragon Ball GT." WS whispered, making everyone gasp; Shippo fainted from the idea of just going there. "So are you ready to participate. Well, let's get in the other introductions. This person who will be acting as my bailiff and the one who will introduce me and hand me the cases of the day is Bankotsu." WS said before a puff of smoke exploded from nowhere and Bankotsu was up there confused.  
"I didn't sign up for this and I don't wanna-"  
"_Dragon Ball GT." _WS whispered.

"So you all have 2 days to decide your cases and meet back here, which is located inside of Kaede's village." WS said as he banged his gavel.

—2 days later—

"So, here's today's case." Bankotsu said, handing WS the manilla folder.

"All righty, so Kikyo is suing Kagome over stolen identity; this should be interesting." WS sarcastically stated, leaning his head on his hand as he watched the two women proceed down the aisle. "All right, so Kikyo, make your case." WS said apathetically.  
"Thank you, WS." Kikyo said as she picked up a large arrow sign and aimed it at Kagome. "She stole my identity."

"All right, any evidence?" WS asked, annoyed at the silliness that is already happening.

"Evidence?" Kikyo asked, confused. "Everyone called her Kikyo when she first came to the Feudal Era."  
"It's not like I told them I was!" Kagome shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Kikyo shouted back, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at the girl. "You stole my powers, my jewel, and _my man_!"  
"You know, it may just be me, just in my opinion," WS began, "I WOULD THINK IF YOU SHOT HIM WITH A FUCKING ARROW AND SEALED HIM TO A TREE FOR 50 YEARS AFTER A JEALOUS LOVER DRESSED UP AS 'YOUR MAN' ATTACKED AND FATALLY WOUNDED YOU THAT DAMN LOVEBOAT HAD SUNK LONG AGO!"

"Well, now we know it wasn't him." Kikyo said before WS banged the his gavel.

"Plus, he was just using you, I can see that." WS shot back.

"I was not!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Oh please, like anyone could fall for someone who has the appearance and personality of a porcelain doll." WS said, making the courtroom fill with snicker. "Kagome, albeit more annoying, has more a personality than that clay pot right there."

"I'm not sure whether or not to feel insulted or complimented." Kagome said, placing hand under her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Plus, going back to my original point, most of the villagers think that I'm probably a demon."  
"DEMON!"  
"See, so their testimony doesn't fly here since they can't see that you two look nothing alike." WS said.

"But Inuyasha…" Kikyo began before the slam of the gavel shut her up.

"Inuyasha gets a free slide since when he first saw her, it was in a dark forest so I can see how that happened somewhat." WS snapped.

"But Kaede even mentioned the resemblance."  
"Kaede has only one eye, add also to the fact that you had died 50 years prior to Kagome's coming, placing her somewhere between 55 and 65; Kohaku probably would've looked like you. Do you have any other evidence besides this supposed look-a-like feud."  
"We have the same powers and abilities."  
"She is your reincarnation, of course she is going to have your abilities, Scarecrow."  
"I'm made of clay, not hay."  
"But you need a brain as much as he does, I think you can see where this case is going." WS said as he grabbed the case file and turned it into ashes.

"In my favor?" Kikyo asked, smiling.  
"I rule in favor of the defendant Kagome and I sentence this clay pot to be taken into a room with just her and Kagome picture and strapped into a chair that has speakers that just repeats over and over, "One of things is not like the other" until I say take her out or she is involved in another case! Next case!" WS shouted as he slammed his gavel on the gavel-hitting-thingie and a trapdoor under Kikyo opened and she was dropped into said room. "Thank god, she's gone; Bailiff Bankotsu, what is the next case?"  
Bankotsu opened the manilla folder and read, "Inuyasha, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Koga are all suing Jakotsu for sexual harassment."  
"Oh," WS said, now excited, "let's get this case started."  
The representative of the plantiffs, Renkotsu, and defendant walked to their respective desks.  
"So, Renkotsu, let's begin."  
"Thank you, WS." Renkotsu said before he cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, Suikotsu, Koga, and I myself have all been the victim of sexual harassment from the man or woman standing over there. He has talked many times about cutting us up and using our parts for unimaginable things."

"Jakotsu, what is your counterarguement?" WS asked the defendant, who looked up at him.

"My counter what?" Jakotsu asked, making WS sigh in pity.

"Are you a sexual predator?" WS asked.  
"What is that?" Jakotsu asked, confused, making WS sigh again, this time in annoyance.

"Have you threatened to commit lewd acts upon any of these people?"

"What are lewd acts?"  
"Did you say you were going to do cut them up and use their body parts for many reasons?!" WS snapped, making the entire courtroom jump.  
"Yes." Jakotsu said, nodding.  
"Okay now elaborate on why you aren't a harmful sexual predator."  
"Well, it's not like I actually went through with my fantasies, I never even got a chance to steal Inuyasha ears to-"  
"Nope, uh-uh, we don't need to know anything else." WS said, raising his hands. "Alright, in lite of the-"  
"Hey, I was sexually harassed by Jakotsu too." Mukotsu said, standing on his seat to be seen over the crowd.(Short joke)

"One, shut up Mukotsu, if anything, I am half-way expecting Kagome to sue for attempted rape in the future; two, you couldn't get Mistress Centipede or Urasue to hit on you, let alone Jakotsu; three, I think I have enough evidence to prove that Jakotsu can't even stand you, even though you are nowhere near his height; and finally, IF YOU STANDING UP IN MY CHAIR AGAIN IN THOSE FILTHY-ASS SHOES AGAIN OR THINK ABOUT CUTTING ME OFF AGAIN, I STRAPPED INTO A CHAIR 72 HOURS IN A ROOM WITH SAIMYOSHO STINGING YOU ALL OVER YOUR BODY!" WS snapped, making Mukotsu sit back down in his chair and listen to the trial since he couldn't see.(Short joke 2)

"As I was saying," WS continued, "in lite of the evidence and Jakotsu being, er, Jakotsu, have no other choice but to rule in side of the plantiff." WS said as he banged his gavel. "Jakotsu, I sentence you to…um…I can't think of an ironic or funny punishment. Give me a minute…" WS said as he went into the deep thought before a lightbulb appeared on top of his head and went off. "Oh, I know." He said before he grabbed the lightbulb and threw it at Naraku's face, who screamed.  
"AH, all I see is glass and blood!" He screamed, but went unheard by the unsympathetic cast.

"As I was saying, Jakotsu, I sentence you to therapy with Dr. Phil." He said banging his gavel. "This ends today's court sessions, you all are free to go, if you want to, file a lawsuit ."

Well that was the first chapter of The Court of Inuyasha, if you have an idea or suggestion for a case, PM them to me or leave a review. Until then, stay out of trouble unless you want to end up in the 2nd worse civil court, right behind Judge Judy! Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**_

Wow, what a long time between writing these fics. So sorry, but I will post one for today and another tomorrow along with a new fanfic. But, anyways, enjoy!

_**IN A COURT OF LAW, I OWN NOTHING...UNLESS IT'S MY COURT OF LAW, THEN IT IS ANOTHER STORY!**_

Chapter 2

"All rise for the judge from Hell, Judge WS." Bankotsu said as WS walked unto his podium, gesturing for the crowd to sit down. "So, what's the case?"  
"Let's just say you called it." Bankotsu said as he handed the case file to WS, who read it and grinned from ear to ear. "Send them in." He said, clapping his hands together in an exciting manner. The plaintiff and defendant walked to their respective desks, watching the judge who continued.

"So, Kagome, you're suing Mukotsu for attempted rape; let's get this case started." WS said, gesturing to Kagome.

"Hello again, your honor; during the resurrection of the Band of Seven, I was poisoned, rendered unable to move and almost raped before Sesshamoru came to my rescue thankfully."  
"Mukotsu, what is your defense?"  
"Well, I just wanted a bride and most of them tend to run away."  
"You mean run to the hills, jump into the sky, and hurtle themselves into the sun because your face will haunt them for time to come?"

"Not to that extent, but yes." Mukostu answered, the audience laughing behind him. "Anyway, I'm sure though she would've wanted it, I mean no one else complains." Mukotsu gestured at himself. Retching and vomiting erupted through the courtroom as Kagome fell over into the trashcan to vomit.

WS, after wiping his mouth, drank down some water and ate a Mentos. "Mukotsu, I'll just be real with you: poisoning someone to the extent that they can't reject you…doesn't imply consent. IT'S STILL FUCKING RAPE!"  
"But…"  
"But your ass, which is what your face looks like." WS said, slamming down his gavel. "Face it: if you had millions of dollars and were in the modern era, you would be one lonely ass millionaire because, once again, every woman who comes up to you will run for the hill, jump into the sky, and hurtle themselves into the sun BECAUSE YOUR FACE WILL HAUNT THEM FOR TIME TO COME!" WS yelled, slamming down his gavel. "But if you're so irresistible as you claim, bailiff," WS said, looking at Bankotsu, "get that mirror right there and put it in front of Mukotsu."  
Bankotsu nodded and placed a full-length mirror in front of Mukotsu, who came up to about half of the mirror(Short joke #3). Once he smiled and posed in front of the mirror, the glass shattered and the mirror suddenly flew into the air and hurtled itself into the sun, leaving a hole in the roof.

"That was my favorite mirror." WS said as he snapped, closing the hole. "Anyway, I'm ruling in favor of the plaintiff, Kagome, and I'm sentencing this…abomination of mankind, and any other kind there is, to be placed into a retirement home, unable to move, and having a girlfriend/nurse named Bubba, next case!"

"No wait, can't Sango be my nurse?" Mukotsu asked as Bankotsu handcuffed him and began leading him to the teleporter room.  
"I don't know, what do you think Miroku and Sango?"  
"Hell no!" They both exclaimed.

"Well, then, to take their place, since you want so many people taking care of you, I revoke the previous sentence and will have you rendered unmovable and being 'friends' with Eddie Gluskin, who can give you a bit of plastic surgery."  
"Who's he?" Mukotsu asked, hope filling his little, disgusting face.  
"Let's just say, no matter how ugly you are, he thinks you will make a perfect bride and is willing to 'snip off' a couple of 'things' to ensure you will fit his vision." WS said, smirking evilly as Mukotsu's hope shattered like the mirror as he was thrown into the teleporter room. "Next case!" The plaintiff and defendant walked down the aisle, one faceless, one not.

"Oh, let me fix that." WS said as he snapped, giving the man his face back.

"Thank yo…what the hell is this?" The man said, feeling his face.

"Well, I only had one in stock…or rather mind, and you couldn't talk; beggars can't be choosers." WS shrugged as Muso looked forward at the judge, his Marilyn Manson face, complete with makeup, staring at WS with hate in his eyes. "So anyway, so let me read the case file; Muso is suing Muso because shortly after Muso woke up and stole faces and they didn't suit Muso's needs, Muso came and confronted Muso as a demon, but Muso saw Muso's face and wanted Muso's face, but Muso wasn't willing to give up his face to Muso cause he didn't know Muso like that and it would nasty for Muso to give Muso his face, so Muso decided to take Muso's face by force, against Muso's wishes. Muso fought Muso off with Muso's staff, but Muso was too powerful for Muso and managed to steal Muso's face and the name of Muso, effectively stealing Muso's identity and tarnishing Muso's name that he worked so hard for, so here we are today in the case of Muso v. Muso." WS read before he put the paper down, blinking. "I feel dizzy after reading that." After regaining his mental state, he nodded at Muso.

"Do I need any evidence, he has my ACTUAL face and my name." Marliyn Muso said as continued to glare at the judge.

"Stop doing that, that face makes it like twenty times creepier." WS said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Thing 2, anything in your defense?"  
"Well…"

"Didn't think so." WS interrupted as he slammed the gavel down. "I rule in favor of Muso and sentence Muso to go back his rightful place in Naraku."  
"Yes." Marilyn Muso cheered.

"What are you cheering for?" WS asked.

"What do yo-"

"I never said which Muso, yeah, you're both going back." With that said, Marilyn Muso looked to the side to Naraku, who had already reabsorbed Muso, staring down at him. "Can I make an appeal?"  
"Denied." WS said as he slammed his gavel. After everything was said and done, WS stood up and stretched.  
"Don't you think that was a bit cruel?" Bankotsu asked, watching Naraku go back to his seat.  
"Are you really asking if I did something cruel?" WS said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Good point." Bankotsu said, pursing his lips and nodding.  
"Anyway, you're dismissed, I have to go home and take an aspirin or something, that case file still got me dizzy."

I hope you enjoyed, remember, suggestions ARE allowed, anything you want to see, I can try to make it happen in a T-rated fic. Til then, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AND HAPPY NEW YEAR DAY!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"All stand for Judge Judy's mentor." Bankotsu said as the entire courtroom stood up as WS walked in with a party hat instead of his usual powdered wig.

"Happy New Year, bitches!" WS should as he got his podium. "Alright, before we bring in the next case, how was your New Year's Party, Bankotsu?"

"Actually pretty fun without Mukotsu since now we can actually have women there since now they won't throw themselves through the moon to get to the sun." Bankotsu stated. "I got a girlfriend." He smirked.

"Oh yah, you dating a necrophiliac." WS said to Bankotsu's hard gaze. "What, even with the Shikon Jewel Shard, you are still pretty much a zombie."

"But I can think for myself." Bankotsu defended. "I'm not mindless and trying to spread a disease through biting people."

"Two replies: #1, not yet, that's why I have a bailiff understudy ready to take you out and take over; #2, you're a walking corpse revived by other means. Pick whichever one offends you best and go with it." WS stated with a smile before Bankotsu handed him the case file still glaring. "Okay, court is now in session." WS stated as the plaintiff and defendant walked in. "Okay, Porcelain doll, you're suing Urasue for going against your wishes and reviving you. Urasue, you're suing Inuyasha's whore for giving you, and I quote, "one ass of a way of saying thank you. Did I get all of this right?"

"Yes." The two women stated.

"Alright, clay pot, you're up." WS stated.

"Can we please stop with the name calling?" Kikyo asked before earning a glare from WS. "Never mind, when I died, I made it specific I did not want to be revived by any means. This greedy witch, however, tried to use me to find the Shikon Jewel shards for her because she wanted power."

"Well, do you have any proof that you didn't want to be revived?" WS asked, waving his hand bored.

"Yes, I told Kaede, right sister?"

"Well," Kaede began, "ye said ye wanted to burned with the jewels, ye never said anything about wanting to be revived."

"Yes, see, wait what?" Kikyo stated as she turned around quick. "I did say something about that."

"No ye didn't, ye said ye wanted to be burned to ensure nobody could take the jewel."

"Uh-oh," WS said as he leaned forward with his head resting on his hand, "well, I think someone has a lapse in memory, you know fifty years is a long time, a lot can be forgotten between that time like THE FUCKING MAIN FUCKING POINT OF THIS FUCKING CASE!" WS shouted annoyed. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKING WASTE OUR FUCKING TIME ON YOUR FUCKING WISHES YOU FUCKING CAME UP AFTER YOU FUCKING DIED, YOU FUCKING STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!" WS screamed before a red aura appeared around him.

"I thought I did say that, I must've died before I could say it." She defended. "Does that count?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Well, now that you put it like that, FUCK NO!" WS shouted as he slammed down his gavel. "Now that your case is officially thrown out due to lack of evidence, Urasue can you please tell me what Kikyo did to you when you revived her?"

"She lit me on fire and killed me." Urasue stated bluntly, glaring at Kikyo.

"Well, I do believe that is an ass of way to say thank you and she _has_ evidence," WS said as a video monitor lowered showing Kikyo come from the tub and grab Urasue before burning her in a purifying fire, "I'm going to rule in favor of the counterclaim and Kikyo, oh, Kikyo, I'm getting real tired of putting up with your bullshit, you know that? I'm sentencing you to the one place I know that will drive you as insane as you fucking drive me, plus it's my maximum sentence, you're going into Dragon Ball GT! " WS said making the entire audience gasp in shock before slammed down his gavel that opened a trap door underneath Kikyo. "Bye." He said as the claypot fell. "Ugh, I need another aspirin." WS stated as he looked at Bankotsu. "What's the next case?" He asked.

"Kohaku vs Naraku." Bankotsu read as he handed over the case file. "This one should be easy." He told him as WS read through the case file.

"It is, send them in." WS said with a small smirk. Once the two people were at their respective desks...

"I rule in favor of the plaintiff!"

"What, we haven't even presented our cases." Naraku said shocked.

"Look, the case file says he's suing you for desecration of his grace, which you and I know is true, and you kidnapped and, for lack of better words, 'mind-raped' him to do your bidding." WS stated. "You're guilty and everybody and their mama knows it."

"But aren't I'm entitled to trial by my peers?" He asked.

"Sure, Kagura, Kanna, and Hakadoshi, is Naraku innocent?"

"Hell no!" They shouted from various places in the audience.

"The jury has spoken." WS said as he slammed down his gavel. "You know what, I'm feeling a bit generous, I'll send you to Kikyo so that way you and her can enjoy the plot holes and flanderization together." He said before he banged his gavel, dropping Naraku down a hole.

"Court dismissed, bring in the dancing lobsters." WS said as giant lobsters came in from the side and began dancing.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said as he swung his sword, sending the energy towards the giant lobster, obliterating them.

"Damn it, Inuyasha, you killed the dancing lobsters." WS whined. "Now where else am I gonna find the nuclear waste to create large mutated animals?"

"Detonate a nuclear bomb?" He proposed.

"No, I could never." WS said shocked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, it could kill thousands." Kagome explained.

"Not that, it would take too much work." WS waved it off. "Oh well, I stopped caring." WS said as he disappeared into fire.


	4. Chapter 4

"All rise for...uh," Bankotsu muttered as he tried to think of something before WS just walked in, "hey I was going to think of something!" Bankotsu said/whined.

"No, no you weren't." WS told him, glaring at him. "Why didn't you read the sheet?"

"It was stupid." Bankotsu growled. "I have some dignity left."

"1: don't make me order you to stand naked for the next few chapter, although I'm sure some of the fan girls would just love that." WS stated. "Two: It said "hail the magic judge", it's not degrading, it's a Spongebob reference."

"Shut up." Bankotsu shot back before pulling out something was not the case file. "So I was looking through the contact that you forged our signatures on..."

"How did you get that?" WS asked as his snapped in the direction of Bankotsu.

"I found in your desk after you ordered/forced me to clean it along with all of the others that you placed a burn notice on." Bankotsu told him in a snarky tone.

"Damn that lazy ass janitor." WS growled through gritted teeth as he pounded his fist down on the bench.

"And," Bankotsu continued, "it said that we are entitled to a "trial of our peers," which means a jury should be deciding on the cases, not you." He said as the entire audience gasped.

"How could you?" Shippo asked before WS's eyes narrowed at him.

"Listen here, you little cotton-tailed asshole," WS growled, "keep it up and I will sentence you to be shoved so far up Urasue's ass, SHE WILL BE COUGHING UP FURBALLS!" WS screamed, making Shippo run out of the courtroom in fear. "Scary ass." WS muttered.

"So, what about the contract?" Bankotsu asked smirking.

"Fine, your asses will be tried by a jury of peers, blah, blah, blah! I knew I should've typed up that contract myself." WS said before banging his gavel begrudgingly. "So, who will be our jurors?" He asked to no hands. "Fine, Kohaku, Myoga, and Rin will be our three jurors."

"Aren't juries supposed to be twelve people?" Bankotsu asked.

"Not in this courtroom." WS said as he looked at the smirking Bankotsu. "Any other revisions you want to force upon me?" He asked politely.

"No, you may continue." Bankotsu stated, happy with his victory.

"Fine, now for a revision of my own," WS stated, "Bankotsu, you are now bailiff/court clown for this chapter." WS stated as he slammed down his gavel, causing Bankotsu face to be filled with clown makeup. "That's better, maybe next time, you should look at the contract to see that I was also supposed to have clown and bailiff."

"I hate you." Bankotsu growled as he handed the case file to the smirking WS the case file.

"Uh-oh."

"What 'uh-oh?'" Bankotsu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're gonna have the case of the century, bigger than OJ and Michael Jackson combined, Kagome is suing Inuyasha for abuse and manipulation, Inuyasha is counter suing for abuse and fantasy adultery; this should get very interesting." WS said as the unofficial couple walked into the chattering gallery (I finally found out what it is called) before a 1920's newspaper boy came running in.

"Inuyasha vs Kagome, biggest case of the century! Read all about it!" He shouted as WS looked at him.

"Who the hell invited the paperboy?" WS asked before he raised his hand. "Though I would like one of those newspapers." WS said as he received the paper. "Oh, that devilishly handsome judge Wesker's Son and his bailiff, the Joker, are over the case." WS said as he read from the paper before he burns it. "I hate tabloids. Okay," he said as he looked at the plaintiff and defendant, "so here's how we're gonna settle this, both sides will present their case in a dignified and presentable manner, as for you, gallery, I ask of you not to jeer, cheer, boo, or make a sound. Failure to comply to this will lead to you being led out."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Miroku said.

"Led out of life." WS said with a smirk before he pounded down the gavel and smirked. "So, Kagome, please present your case."

"Thank you, your honor." Kagome stated before she cleared her throat. "Your Honor, for the years I have traveled with Inuyasha, collecting the jewel shards for...him over there."

"Your booty call, yes." WS added, earning a small snicker from Bankotsu.

"Anyway, while doing such a task out of what I thought was the goodness of my heart, I have suffered both verbal and emotional abuse on a regular basis. Also, despite the fact Naraku has done absolutely nothing to me, Inuyasha insisted that I fight against him. That's all, your honor." Kagome finished, wiping fake tears from her eyes, making everyone glare at Inuyasha, including WS.

"What, she doesn't even have tears coming from her eyes." Inuyasha defended.

"Oh, no, this always how we look at you." WS informed, earning a nod before pointing his thumb at Kagome. "And of course she isn't crying, I was more convinced Kristin Steward was actually interested in anything she was doing. But, I digress, half-&amp;-half, you're up." WS said, to the growling said half-&amp;-half.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha growled, hand on his sword.

"You really wanna pull a sword on me?" WS asked, slowly standing up. "If you pull that sword from its sheathe, not only will you case be completely thrown of the window, you will placed within the confines of our jail, where, with that long hair, you will lose your 'fruit cup' on the first day. Now, calm your half-demon ass down, shut up, take your hand off your sword, and present your case before I throw it out like Bankotsu's dignity." WS reprimanded before Inuyasha grumbled. "Thought so" WS added as he sat back down.

"I just want to say we all know Kagome has had fantasies of me." Inuyasha stated, a bit proudly.

"Yeah, and Kikyo is in love with Mukotsu." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"And," Inuyasha didn't even miss a beat, "with these stupid beads stuck around my neck, all she has to say is..."

"Sit." Kagome finished as Inuyasha slammed down into his desk, which surprisingly didn't break, leaving instead Inuyasha bending over with his head on the desk.

"Thank God I finally installed those sit-proof desks." WS stated as Bankotsu nodded. "Please continue, Inuyasha."

"Ow." He said as he rubbed the red mark on his forehead before continued. "I present exhibit A." Inuyasha sarcastically said.

"Kagome, what is your counter to this?" WS asked.

"Firstly, I only do the SIT! (thud) command whenever I get either real annoyed or goes off with his clay whore."

"Don't talk about Kikyo like that, you bitch" Inuyasha shot back as WS shook his head.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha head once again hit the desk with full force. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome repeated before WS snapped his fingers and Kagome's lips were literally zipped closed with a zipper.

"Before you break my brand new desks, please stop or else it will come out either your award or be added to punishment." WS stated. "Are we understood?" He asked as Kagome nodded. "Good miko." He complimented as he snapped and the zipper turned back into lips.

"You want to know why I keep you around?" Inuyasha growled, a knot still protruding from his forehead. "It's because you and her look just alike and I imagine screwing her instead." Inuyasha huffed, feeling strengthened since Kagome couldn't use her sit command anymore.

"I take that back." WS stated as he slammed his gavel down and the desk disappeared and was replaced with a aquarium full of electric eels and hermit crabs. "Kagome?"

"SIT!" Kagome screamed, her voice sounding similar a high-pitched whistle. On the beads command, Inuyasha's head slammed down into the tank and before he could pull out his head, WS slammed down his gavel and the doors closed around his neck, leaving his head submerged and his body fighting. "I still think I look nothing like that mud ho of a booty call Inuyasha calls Kikyo. Your Honor, can we settle this once and for all?"

"Now, to once again settle this 'lookalike' feud," WS groaned, "and as much I really don't want to," WS added as he slammed down his gavel and Kikyo appeared next to Kagome. "So, how's GT?"

"Horrible, so many plotholes, so many idiots, so many wannabe Narakus." Kikyo shuttered before she noticed Inuyasha, still struggling to get free and screaming in pain. "Hey, what are you doing to my man?" Kikyo growled.

"'Oh, what are you doing my sugar daddy, blah, blah, blah.'" WS imitated before he banged the gavel and Inuyasha's head was released...along with three hermits crabs attached to his face. "Did you learn your lesson, Aqualad?" WS asked condescendingly as Inuyasha growled and ripped the crab from his face.

"Fuck...you." Inuyasha growled dangerously.

"Sorry, I don't roll that way, but I'm sure Bobo won't mind to stand in the gap for me." WS teased as Inuyasha roared and charged forward, only to be stopped by Bankotsu and his Banryu.

"What, Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked confused. "I thought you despised him"

"Oh, blindingly so," Bankotsu clarified, "but he does sign my checks and working him let's me get out of speeding tickets and DUIs."

"Isn't that illegal?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you be hitting me with illegal, Miroku, when you're one groping seven year old girls' behinds." WS stated.

"Oh really, you're gonna go there?" Miroku asked defensively.

"What kind of new breed of idiot tries to grope a female's behind in one hand and give someone your word you're going to marry them in the other, to a demon slayer no less, one who can cut off your limps and special member if she wants?" WS asked.

"He has a point." Sango admitted.

"Exactly, anyway, Kaede, approach the bench." WS stated as he slammed the gavel on the bench and Kaede appeared in front of it.

"Aye, that be quick." Kaede stated as WS rolled his eyes.

"Kaede, you can look me dead in the eye and tell me that I just like this early, more annoying version of a female Ballon Boy." Kagome told her as Kaede looked at both of them.

"Why, I don't see the difference, Sister." Kaede stated as Kagome growled.

"Screw you, you old, senile, one-eyed, ugly hag!" Kagome exploded, flipping Kaede off for good measure.

"At least I am not a triangle-chinned, big-eyed, man-looking, whinny, annoying, can't-satisfy-a-man-enough-to-keep-him-from-dreaming-about-his-ex-girlfriend, chicken-legged hussy." Kaede said, leaving the entire room left in shock or, in WS'S CASE, amused. Even Kagome said nothing, her mouth hanging open at the old woman's perfectly executed burn. Kaede scoffed and began walking back to her seat before she stopped in front of Kagome and said, "Don't begin that ye can end, bitch." With that said, Kaede went back to her seat as WS's goofy grin turned into a fit of goofing laughing for a few good minutes.

"Oh, I did not know this case would be this good." WS told Bankotsu, who was busily pointing towards Kagome. "What?" WS asked before he noticed Kagome's death glare directed specifically towards him. "Sorry, I'm done." WS stated, slowly shrinking into the desk. "Please continue."

"Simple," Kagome growled out, "do we look alike?"

"No."

"Then, there goes your evidence." Kagome told the half demon, sitting at his desk, two chains with large, black lead balls sitting on the end. "Can you must rule, I'm getting tired of this."

"Yes, I rule..."

"Ah, ah, ah." Bankotsu stated as he pointed to the jurors.

"Oh yeah, that's right." WS said as he turned to the jurors."Kohaku?"

"I rule in favor of Kagome...because Kaede also said I look like Kikyo."

"Rin?"

"Guilty, girl power." Rin giggled before she noticed the growling sound coming from WS. "Sorry."

"Myoga, final vote goes to you, what do you say?" WS said as Inuyasha growled.

"Myoga, you better vote innocent." Inuyasha growled as WS hit the gavel.

"Hey, don't intimidate the juror." WS said before he looked back at Myoga. "Make your own decision."

"Myoga." Inuyasha growled.

"Myoga." WS repeated.

"Myoga!"

"Myoga!"

"Myoga!"

"Myoga!"

"Myoga!"

"Myoga!"

"I choose innocent!" Myoga confessed as Inuyasha smirked and pumped his fist.

"Oh, that's a shame." WS stated before he slammed down his gavel. "I rule in favor of the plantiff."

"Wait, what?" Inuyasha asked confused. "It's supposed to be a mistrial."

"First, how in the flying hell do you know what a mistrial is?" WS asked, even more confused.

"I studied law on the Internet before I came here." Inuyasha said smugly, only to confuse WS.

"How do you have Inter-never mind, anyway, you see, if Myoga have voted no on his own volition, then yes a mistrial would've been called. However, you clearly coerced the witness into voting innocent, so his vote doesn't count."

"That's not fair!" Inuyasha roared, once again charging forward and drawing his sword, bypassing Bankotsu and slashed towards WS.

"Sorry," WS said as he caught the blade between two fingers, "this courtroom is not fair." He said before he disappeared into a black mist before reappearing, kicking Inuyasha in the gut and back onto his desk. "You just made it worse for yourself, for the lawsuit, you will pay Kagome $25,000 and for coercing a juror, obstruction of justice, and attacking me, I sentence you to a demon-maximum prison for twenty years, but because I'm such a nice fellow, you can still attend court proceedings. Bailiff Bankotsu, get him out of my sight!" WS shouted as he banged his gavel and Bankotsu grabbed the struggling jail cell. "And I'm will make sure that you have a jail cell with Bobo!" WS shouted to the demon before he banged his gavel. "Court dismissed, bring in the dancing lobster, and I swear if you kill them, you're going straight to jail with Inuyasha." WS warned before the music started as new lobsters came and everyone began dancing, some on-beat, others? No so much.


	5. Chapter 5

"All rise for the Supreme Judge of Dishonesty!" Bankotsu shouted as WS strutted down the aisle to his own beat before taking his place. "Can I take off this clown makeup, yet?"

"Yeah, I said it was only for a chapter." WS with an amused smirk. "I want you to have some dignity that I can slowly chip away." WS said with a smile as Bankotsu began to walk away. "Hold up, where are you going?"

"I'm going to wash off the makeup." Bankotsu explained, confused. "Is there a problem?"

"_Did I say_ you could leave my side?" WS asked, annoyed as he tilted his head, the powdered wig slide off his head and revealing his blond hair.

"No, I just assumed that when you said I could wash off the makeup, I would go to the bathroom, clean my face and come back." Bankotsu said as WS smirked.

"No, I meant I would do this." WS said as he pressed a button on his podium and an entire bucket of ice water bucket emptied its content onto the poor bailiff. "That's what I meant."

"Of course you did." Bankotsu growled as he grabbed his arms, shivering. "Why was ice water?"

"You did for ALS, you should be proud even it does nothing to help out the poor people suffering from the disease." WS said, holding his hand over his heart with a sarcastic look of accomplishment. "I'm so proud of you, my little bailiff/jester."

"Fuck you." Bankotsu simply said as he slapped the case file into WS's face.

"If I wasn't so proud of you, I would blast you, but instead imma do this." WS said as he pressed another button and sticky... look it was sticky, a'ight? Pressing another button, feathers quickly dropped on top of him, effectively turning him into a giant bird... except without a beak and chicken. "I said you were going to wear makeup for one chapter, but you are _still_ the court jester. Now, for the case," WS went back to the situation of the day, "alright, so the monks are suing Renkotsu for property damage, arson, and damage to protected good." WS said before he looked at the case. "Wow, that last one's new. Send them in, Bailiff."

"Get your asses in here!" Bankotsu shouted as the monks and Renkotsu sped into their spots as quickly as possible.

"Alright, Mr. Monk, please begin your opening argument." WS said as the monk touched the mic to make sure it was working, sending a sharp ping of feedback throughout the courtroom. "Just for that..." WS said as he hit the gavel, causing the monk to fall through the floor. A scream of pain was heard before a ball of fire erupted from the hole as it closed up. "Monk #2, you're up."

"Uh, sir, my name is-" He began before WS raised his gavel again, ready to slam it down, "never mind. Your Honor, we are but peaceful monks, trying our best to stay to ourselves at the top of our hills. However, that tranquility was shattered when at his cue ball over here came to our temple, slaughtered us, stole our temple and destroyed it in a failed attempt to kill his enemies, destroying our sacred scrolls, our sacred ink, and sacred Xbox One." He stated as WS dropped his gavel in shock.

"A sacred Xbox One?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow while turning his head to the side, allowing the powdered wig to fall off his head. "Why, no, _HOW_ in the hell do you have a Xbox One?"

"Easy, we bought one online." One of the monks scoffed as WS sat back in the chair, his hand over his face.

"Everything okay, Judge?" Bankotsu asked, not worried but rather curious whether or not he could capitalize on it.

"Is there some underground link to the future that we don't know about or some shit like that?" He asked, slightly muffled before removing his hand. "Fucking Inuyasha can use the Internet to look up legal terms, now the monks are buying game consoles."

"And plasma TVs." Renkotsu stated as WS banged his head against the desk.

"I just don't know what to say." WS said as he raised his head and silently gestured for Renkotsu to begin before letting his head fall back against the desk.

"Thank you, your Honor."

"Don't mention it." WS slurred back, slipping back and forth between his mental breakdown.

"My defense is short and simple: I am mercenary that utilizes fire as my main weapon, in this era, if you kill someone then you all claim to their possessions, including their 'sacred' cheat codes."

"Hey, those were private." The monks creamed at them.

"It sickens me, _me_, a mercenary who killed his leader's best friend just to get power and tried to kill said leader, that _you_ can't play GTA V without cheat codes."

"They're just for entertainment purposes."

"Your achievements were disabled."

"That-"

"Shut the fuck up!" WS shouted, snapping out of his mental breakdown and making most of gallery jump out of the seats before falling back down, breaking many seats in the process. "Jesus Christ, arguing like pre-teens. Now, back to the matter at hand, yes, Renkotsu is right, there are no definite laws set in the feudal era about stealing from dead people."

"But there are about killing us!" One of the monks said as half the gallery face palmed.

"Well, duh!" WS shouted back. "If we were here for someone killing someone, we would be here all day just to settle a case, so in your claim with arson, property damage, and damage to protected goods, your case falls flat on its face because you dumbasses didn't think far enough."

"But-" one of the monks said before WS slammed down on his gavel, allowing the floor to open back up and allow the monk to fall through the floor. Another ball of fire exploded, catching another monk on fire; trying to pay himself off screaming, he fell down the hole as WS closed it.

"Don't interrupt me," WS informed to no one, "jurors, what do you decide?"

"Not guilty." They all said at once as WS nodded and looked at the remaining three monks. "I sentence Mr. Monk 1, Mr. Monk 2, and Mr. Monk 3 to clean out the newly installed fiery put that their other three fell into." WS stated, slamming down his gavel as the monks were dressed in paper clothes. "Oh yeah, we're out flame retardant clothes, so those will have to make due. If you catch fire," he stated before pulling out a gas can, "use this to put yourself out. That should work right? Now, out of my sight." WS waved his hand and they disappeared.

"That was a pretty open and shut case." Bankotsu said as he handed WS the next case file.

"Kagura, Hakadoshi, Kanna, and the Band of Seven are suing Naraku for wrongful termination." WS said as he looked down at his pet chicken...er, bailiff.

"Aw, then who's gonna protect me from getting fired because I attacked the plaintiffs?" WS whined as he looked into the gallery. "Suikotsu, get up here, you're my understudy." WS decided.

"Why me?"

"Because if you don't, you be banished to _Dragon Ball GT_." WS said as, in a millisecond of a millisecond, Suikotsu took his post before the plaintiffs and defendant took their place, much to WS's chargin.

"Hold up, there are way too many people at the plaintiff's desk." WS concluded. "Kagura, you'll represent the incarnations, and Officer McNugget, you'll be representing the Band of Seven. The rest of you, GET TO STEPPING!" WS shouted, causing the others to escape any way possible, Kanna teleported into her mirror...which then fell to the floor and broke, forever trapping her. Kyokotsu, due to his large size, tried to run down the aisle, but constantly tripped over many things...mostly people.

"Damn it, the instant you realize you have no control in your own fanfic." WS muttered before looking at his two plaintiffs. "You may begin."

"Your honor," Kagura began, "despite our best efforts to follow his wishes, Naraku still decided to be done with and kill us." Kagura informed. "We demand a new iPhone each for our pain and suffering." Kagura said as WS threw his hands up in defeat. "And a MacBook."

"I can't afford that." Naraku shouted back. "Plus, Apple sucks! Android for life!" Naraku shouted in a very out of character moment as the courtroom looked at him.

"Naraku, are you okay?" WS asked, Bankotsu on standby.

"Yeah, it's just, GT." Naraku answered in the verge of tears. "It...it just messes with your mind, ya'know?"

"Say no more." WS reassured him. "Just go ahead with your testimony."

"Thank you, sir." Naraku stated. "In my defense your honor, each of them had failed and/or betrayed me." He explained. "Including Kagura, Hakadoshi, and the Inf- where is that little brat?"

"He's too young to have a case, plus he's playing with his little crystal ball while watching _Dora the Explorer_." Kagura explained, rolling her eyes. "But anyway, the reasons why we were betraying him was: A. He's a douchebag, who lazy as hell and forces us to everything while he stays at home and plays something on his PS4, which none of us get to touch." Kagura explained, but at this point, WS was no longer phased by these actions. "B. He is a lousy employer, threatening us with death because Inuyasha found the zeenteenth upgrade to his sword that he wasn't prepared for."

"Objection!" Naraku said as suddenly an alarm went off before balloons and confetti dropped everywhere.

"Well, congratulations Naraku, even though this is already just ghetto court proceedings going in a fan fiction, you are the first person to ever use objection in this courtroom. As your prize," WS said as he banged his gavel and a wheel of fortune appeared next to Naraku, "spin please." Naraku spun the wheel and watched it spin before it landed on a solitary spot. "Connnnnnngratulations, you have won our special prize, for this objection you will have to prove your objection is worth being sustained or else you lose this case regardless of the jury's decision." WS smiled as he guest urged for him to go on. "But no pressure."

"Uh," Naraku said, drowning in sweat as he looked at the smiling, bushy eyed judge, "well, I object on the-the-the-the grounds that she...is a traitor?" He ended with his voice in a higher.

"Congratulations," WS said after a lengthy pass, "you had the opportunity to win this case and you severely fucked it up." WS said as he slammed down his gavel, causing all the balloons to pop and the confetti to disappear. WS picked up a phone and dialed a number before waiting a few minutes. "Cancel the cake...what you already made it," he asked before putting a hand over his mouth and receiver. "Just take it to my house then, yeah, and the ice cream. I'll just eat all that myself." WS said as he hung up the receiver. "Alright, I have to get out of here in a hurry so Naraku, you've been proven guilty of blah blah, you give the plaintiffs blah blah, and your sentence is-"

"Please, anything but GT!" He screamed out, shocking WS from his sentence. "I'll do anything, anything!"

"Sorry, but I love this job too much to lose it because you agreed to be my slave." Was said as he looked at the audience. "Not sex slave, get your minds out of the gutter, nasty motha-"

"Shut your mouth!" Miroku said as WS threw his gavel at him, knocking him dead in his forehead.

"Fucka. Anyway, your sentence is a white room with no exits or entrances." WS told him.

"Oh well, that's not that-"

"WITH A MOOSE!" WS screamed as the entire audience, even Kagura, gasped as the video camera came up as Naraku was teleported into the room.

"Damn," Bankotsu stated as he looked at his employer, "did you really have to do that to him?"

"It was my only sentence that I've been dying to do." WS shrugged as he watched Naraku's sanity slowly begin to sink as the moose began eating peanuts. "Oh, this is good. Alright court dismissed, I would send in the dancing lobsters, but, see what had happened was I was hungry and they were giant lobsters, so yeah."

"Weren't they mutated?" Kagome asked as WS shrugged.

"I mean, my hands may have claw like qualities now and I always feel this subliminal message to dance, but they were giant lobsters!" WS reaffirmed. "I'm out and stay away from my house, I have very important things to take care of before I can have visitors.

"You mean the cake?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shut it, Sesshie." WS shot back as he teleported away into flames.


	6. Chapter 6

_**In Loving Memory of Daniel Kyre**_

_**Amazing Musician, Funny YouTuber, and Caring Person**_

_**I never knew you personally, but truly wish I could've and I hope wherever you are, you **_**_have found peace. _**

_**Not goodbye, but rather catch ya on the **__**flipside**_. 

_**Keep his family and friends in your thoughts and prayers.**_

Ch. 6

"All stand for the judge who went against the Geneva laws and tortured twenty bankers to figure out where his wallet was." Bankotsu proclaimed as WS teleported to his chair, completely foregoing his usual entrance.

"Eh, it was in my pocket." WS confirmed.

"Oh, no strutting like a pimp?" Bankotsu asked WS smiled and shrugged.

"It was a nice change of events; I need variety in my life." WS explained as he looked at his bailiff with a look of deadly playfulness. "So, I decided today that your stint as court jester is over." WS told him as Bankotsu, completely ignoring the obvious lying expression, looked up at him in shock.

"Yeah, last night, I was thinking and I realized that 'I don't need him to be a court jester to mess with him, all I need to do is mess with him." WS began as he banged down on his gavel and Bankotsu immediately was switched back to his chicken costume. "However, you will remain Officer McNugget, simply because I find it amusing."

"I hate you." Bankotsu stated as he threw the case file into his face.

"Thank you." WS responded before opening the case. "Alright, so Shippo is suing in Inuyasha for child abuse, random events of extreme and uncalled violence against a minor." Was read out loud before smirking and banging his gavel, allowing the two youkais to walk down the aisle. WS, and most of the audience, restrained themselves from laughing at Inuyasha's new appearance: he ripped the sleeves off of his outfit to show off his muscular tattooed arms and he wore a bandana over his braided white hair.

"Whoa." WS mouthed as Bankotsu covered his mouth to hide his smirk. "So, uh, I see you're fitting in well in prison, Inuyasha."

"Hey, it's not Inuyasha anymore, it's Big Inu back at the place." He said in a new gruff voice.

"..." WS said nothing before looking at Shippo. "Please begin."

"Yes, your honor, in my time with the Inu group, Inuyasha-"

"I said it's Big Inu now!" 'Big Inu' shouted as WS rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Big Inu has caused me much physical and emotional harm. He has hit me, causing me to have multiple knots on top of my head; he has lied to me and told me I'm useless to the team."

"Heh, 'lied.'" WS chuckled out as Bankotsu snickered.

"Can everyone please stop interrupting me?" Shippo asked as WS raised the gavel slowly.

"You don't want to know what happens if I slam this down." WS threatened.

"I'm not scared of you anymore." Shippo shouted as the courtroom, including Bankotsu, gasped in panic.

"It was nice getting to know you Shippo." Kohaku said from the jury box.

"You were always like a son to me." Kagome said as WS sat up and looked at the little demon, trying to stand his ground, but his legs trembling showed off how brave he was.

"Oh, so you hard now?" WS said with a low voice before pointing to a small, chained door where a low sound of growling and the door began moving. "You see that over there?" WS said as the gallery looked at it. "You wanna know what's behind that door?" WS asked as Shippo slowly accepted his fate and nodded. "You don't wanna know what's behind that door. You see those bones next to the door?" He pointed towards the piles of bones lining from the door. "You wanna know what made those bones? You don't wanna know what made those bones. Do you get where I'm going with this?" WS asked as Shippo nodded. "Say that one mo' time, I dare ya." He said to no response. "That's what I thought." WS said before looking at Big Inu. "Your turn, Big Innuendo."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Big Inu growled out politely as WS sarcastically smiled at him. "In my defense, he usually mouths off and challenge me to a fight; as for how useless he is, I mean, let's be honest: Shippo is the most useless member of the group. Miroku has the Wind Tunnel, Sango is a demon slayer, Kagome has the power of dues ex machina, and my sword is stuck in 'THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM!' syndrome." Big Inu clarified. "Hell, even Kirara serves a purpose in the group, the only thing Shippo does is confuse people on his gender more than Jakotsu."

"Shippo, as much as I hate to admit it-" WS began before he bust out laughing, clutching his sides, "can't even say it with a straight face, but Shippo, he's right."

"I carry Kagome at times."

"That's number one, anything else?" WS asked as Shippo's face fell.

"See, nothing!" Big Inu shouted. "You're our Mukotsu!"

"Hey!" Mukotsu shouted from the gallery.

"Mukotsu, what did I tell you about interrupting MY COURT PROCEEDINGS?!" WS shouted as a gulp echoed through the courtroom. "Thank you, anyway, I'm getting tired of this case because it's pretty open and shut. Kohaku?"

"Innocent, sorry Shippo, but everyone in the group managed to stop me from massacring you all." Kohaku apologized.

"I'm voting innocent because master Big Inu's appearance scares me." Myoga squeaked out before hiding behind his pillow.

"Rin?" WS said, ready to slam down his gavel.

"Guilty." Rin shouted out as the courtroom gasped and WS dropped the gavel in shock.

"Why?" WS simply asked as Rin smiled.

"Because Shippo is such a cutie." Rin chuckled as WS face planted against the desk before looking up.

"Alright, who let the little Slow Susie on this jury?" WS asked, head resting in his elbow.

"Hey, I present that!" Rin shouted out as WS, not even looking her way, presented the most difficult and mind blowing challenge of the millennium.

"What's one plus one?"

"Easy, 11." She said, sitting back in her swivel chair before it slowly turned. Noticing it, she began spinning around in the chair while screaming in joy. Soon, she became dizzy and fell out of the chair before beginning to laugh again. During this, WS just looked forward, holding his chin in his hand.

"Y'know, Bankotsu," WS said monotone, "I really wanted to come in here and just have a normal day at court."

"With these many characters, did you ever think this would happen?" Bankotsu asked as WS looked down at him.

"Good point; anyway," WS snapped out of his near mental breakdown, "I'm just going to count Rin's vote out and just go on the two. Any objections?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Shippo said before WS pointed over to the door. "Nope, fine with it."

"Shouldn't be, because I sentence you to Hal Jordan's Shelter for Meaningless Heroes." WS stated. "It's real peaceful, almost like nobody else there exists." WS told Bankotsu, who nodded in agreement. "Anyway, off you go!" WS shouted as he banged down his gavel, causing the small demon to disappear. "Well, that's finally over. Next case, please."

"To be honest, this isn't the case you should do if you're on the verge." Bankotsu said as he handed WS the case file.

"Nah, just a normal day's work. Alright, so Sesshomaru is suing Kagome over lucid fantasies she has of him on a regular basis." WS said as his brave smile faltered for a second. "S-s-send them in." He commanded as the plaintiff and defendant walked down the aisle and got situated at their podiums.

"Alright, Sesshie, present your case."

"Can you please not call me that!"

"Hey, Master Sesshomaru!" Rin called out from the jury box, making WS sweat drop.

"Present your case." WS simply said, resting his head on his arm.

"Your Dishonor, this wench to my left, against my permission, has lucid fantasies about me, very, very lucid fantasies."

"How do you know this?" Bankotsu asked as WS nodded.

"I'm a demon, so my consciousness is forcibly split between reality and..." He said before he shuddered.

"Oh, well Kagome, what say you?"

"Okay, first of all, it's Kagome, not wench!" She said.

"I would've thought it was Replacement." WS whispered to Bankotsu, who busted out laughing.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Kagome screamed, the courtroom shaking as WS and Bankotsu backed up.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time.

"Thank you, as I was trying to say, it's not my fault my mind wanders, especially when you think about what I have to put up with on a regular basis." Kagome stated, pointing towards Big Inu.

"Well, Kagome, why I do feel sorry for you," WS began before he bust out laughing, "I seriously cannot lie with a straight face today." He chuckled out to Bankotsu, who shook his head slowly. "Anyway, that's still not grounds for an acceptable defense. I deal with you dumbasses, that doesn't mean I'm going out there having lucid fantasies about Judge Judy." WSsaid before he thought what he said and retched horribly. "Oh God, I just thought about it. Oh God, I'd rather have Jakotsu in my mind."

"Really?" Jakotsu shot up from behind WS.

"Oh God!" WS jumped before he looked at the cross dresser behind him. "What the fuck are you doing back there?!"

"I just wanted to be close to you, silly." Jakotsu said before he patted his powdered wig, making WS growl.

"If you don't sit your Freeza ass down somewhere, I swear I'm going to be charged for a hate crime."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Jakotsu said getting close to the slowly growing red judge.

"Hey Jakotsu, look at Inuyasha." Bankotsu shouted while pointing at , not Big Inu, but rather a hastily drawn, shoddy cardboard cutout.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha." Jakotsu said in a flash before he was wrapped around the cut out. "Wow, you're a lot thinner than I thought."

"Thank you." WS said to his bailiff before he smirked. "Kagome, aren't you jealous at Jakotsu getting all the love without being pushed away and replaced with a claypot?"

"Are you trying to be cute?" Kagome growled out as WS remained smirking, slowly returning back to himself.

"Oh please, I'm adorable." WS shot back before he raised his hands in the air. "Alright, I'm back, jury, what say you?"

"Guilty." Kohaku said.

"Guilty." Myoga agreed.

"Kitty." Rin said as WS covered his face with his hands.

"Oh my God Bankotsu, next chapter she is definitely kicked off this dumb jury." He muttered as Bankotsu nodded in agreement.

"No disagreement here." Bankotsu said.

"Kagome, I sentence you to the "How Not To Be A Damsel In Distress Trope" group therapy with Bella Swan, Princess Peach, Zelda, and Peeta Mellark."

"If it's damsels in distress, why is Peeta there?" Kagome asked.

"Do we really need to ask who was really the damsel in those books?" WS asked as the entire courtroom nodded in sync in agreement. "Alright, well, I have to go grieve an amazing entertainer on YouTube, bring in the Mourning Lobsters." WS said as the Giant Lobsters, dressed in black with black handkerchiefs, came in and began crying.

"It was just so sudden." Kagura, a huge fan of Cyndago, wiped a tear from her eye as WS disappeared into the back, leaving the growing emotional wreaks erupting in the courtroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7  
"All stand for the judge who single-handedly wrote a horror fanfic in the span of a week." Bankotsu said, while dressed up as Dracula. You decide which one, I'm too lazy to write out the appearance. WS walked in, his face painted white and his lips painted red, smiling a familiar smile.  
"Really, Joker; that's original." Bankotsu muttered.  
"Who are you calling unoriginal, Mr. 'Everybody's Been Dressing Up Like Me For Centuries?'" WS fired back.  
"Ah, but how many of them had a braid?" Bankotsu asked as he held up his braided hair.  
"Well yeah, but...I mean...you know what, I'll let you have that one." WS nodded.  
"Thank you." Bankotsu smiled victoriously before handing WS the case file for the day before he read it.  
"Alright, send them because I'm ready to go trick 'r treating." WS said, eating a sucker.  
"You still trick 'r treat?" Bankotsu confused as WS looked at him with a crazy look.  
"Yeah, don't you?"  
"You don't think that it is a bit...childish?" Bankotsu asked before WS waved him.  
"You wanna come?" WS asked, not even looking.  
"We can leave at 7:00." Bankotsu answered as he and WS dapped and made mock explosion.  
"Alright," WS cleared his throat before continuing, "Rasetsu is suing Kikyo for failing to uphold her part of their deal." WS said before he facepalmed. "Honestly Kikyo, I don't think I've been in the fanfic as much as you."  
"Hey, it's not like I want to be here." Kikyo, dressed up like Poison Ivy (Yeah, just let that one soak for a sec...), shot back.  
"Anyway, Rasetsu, talk to us." WS waved to him, eating M&amp;M's.  
"You see, Your Honor," Rasetsu rasped out, covering the entire microphone in saliva, "I asked of Kikyo specifically to place a lock of my hair (Kikyo: more like the entire ponytail) at Mt. Hakurei to have my soul purified, but she neglected to do so."  
"Well, actually, I did place it there, just off screen." Kikyo answered, standing with her arms crossed.  
"Wait, when did you place it?" WS asked, getting interested in the case.  
"Actually, 'place' is a strong word, more like 'fell out of my kimono when that long-haired bastard stabbed me and made me take a miasma bath.'" Kikyo corrected.  
"But, that was after the mountain lost that saint." Rasetsu said.  
"But, you didn't point out that I had to do it before the mountain lost its purity." Kikyo argued. "It was lost at Mt. Hakueri and technically, I put it there. Case closed." Kikyo said, crossing her arms smugly.  
"As much as I hate to agree with Kikyo on anything, I really mean hate, she's right." WS said as Kikyo stuck her tongue out at the old man. "She technically placed it so she upheld her part of her deal."  
"Then, why the hell did I end up in Hell?" He asked as someone's bust out laughing.  
"Renkotsu, what did you do?" WS asked, looking at the laughing mercenary.  
"What, no, I was watching DashieGames play Facade; it is hilarious." Renkotsu said before he bust laughing again, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"He has a point, that is one of the most funniest let's plays in history." WS agreed.  
"No, you see," Naraku stood up, "I may have placed some thoughts in the old man's head that if he got his hair to Mt. Hakurei, his soul would be purified. Yeah, it was pretty funny."  
"Why did you do that, you bastard?" Rasetsu asked, on the verge of tears.  
"Payback for burning 98% of my fucking body, you ass!" Naraku shouted back. "You know how much that shit hurts?"  
"Actually yes...because I'm in Hell 24/7!" Rasetsu shouted back.  
"True...but it's what you get you bastard!" Naraku shouted.  
"Okay, well that was pretty open and shut." WS said as he was eating skittles and watching the ordeal with a smile planted on his face before looking at the jury.  
"Guilty." Everyone said, except Rin, who strangely, I mean strangely missing.  
"Rasetsu, I sentence you to Sleepy Meadows Retirement Home/Experimental Facility." WS said as he slammed down his gavel and two nurses dressed in white strapped him to a gurney and pulled him out.  
"Well, it can't be any worse than Hell." Rasetsu muttered before the door closed. Bankotsu handed the second case file to WS as Rin and Kohaku walked down the aisle.  
"Alright, Rin *sigh* is suing Kohaku for toying with her emotio-okay, first of all, who the hell wrote this in crayon?" WS shouted as Rin raised her hand quickly and gleefully. "Of course, you did. Second of all, it's emtional maniuplation, not manidippiation. *Sigh* Present your case."  
"Yes, your Honor." Rin said as she pointed to Kohaku. "Kohaku has led me on many times before, including that time he tried to kill me after he played with my emotions. I demand that he either becomes my boyfriend or buys me three ponies."  
"Why do you need three ponies?" Bankotsu asked.  
"To ride them silly." She told Bankotsu as he looked WS.  
"Poor things would probably starve." WS said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Kohaku, perhaps the most sane of the room, excluding Kagura and Sango, please bring state your case."  
"In my defense, Your Honor, I was under the control of Naraku." Kohaku stated. "I couldn't control my actions, I even almost killed my sister. Plus, all I remember is talking to Rin. And plus, I've saved her before...multiple times, but I never led her on."  
"Ya know," WS said, watching Rin twirl in a circle, fall down, and get back up to repeat the process, "I honestly don't doubt you. I wonder, what was it like to be mind controlled by Naraku?"  
"It's like Rob Zombie's Halloween being played over and over in your mind." Kohaku said before a weird sound echoed through the courtroom and the chandelier between the plaintiff and defendant slammed down to the ground, scaring everyone.  
"What the hell, Judge; didn't the courtroom pass the routine maintenance check?" Bankotsu asked.  
"No, Kohaku spoke of "The Asshole Who Almost Singlehandedly Killed The Best Horror Movie Franchise Ever And Should Never Be Named Or Else Bad Shit Happens"." WS explained.  
"You mean Rob Zombie?" Run asked before, suddenly, every chair, including WS's, broke simultaneously.  
"Oh my God, Rin, STOP SAYING THAT NAME!" WS shouted.  
"Why, I like Rob Zombie." Rin said as both her and Kohaku's desk collapsed. "It's such a funny name, Rob Zombie." She said as the roof of the courtroom disappeared.  
"RIN, STOP!" Everyone shouted.  
"Why, I like that name, Rob Zombie, Rob Zombie, Rob Zombie." Rin said, jumping up and down happily as the windows shattered, storm clouds appeared above the, and WS's bench disappeared in a puff of sawdust.  
"NO!" WS screamed in a very high pitched voice before his now red eyes narrowed at Rin, who began shrinking down.  
"I don't give a fuck what the jury says, you're guilty!" WS screamed, slamming down his gavel before he realized his bench was gone. "Gotdamnit! I sentence your ass to, since you love that asshole so much, you will be strapped into a room and have his music blasted into your ears while YOU WATCH BOTH OF THE SHIT HALLOWEENS HE MADE UNTIL YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HIS NAME SHALL NEVER BE SPOKEN!"  
"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Kagome asked.  
"She should've thought of that before she said Rob Zombie." WS said before he covered his mouth and rain began pouring into the roofless courtroom. "Fucking gotdamn hellfire! Court dismissed, bring in the Repairing Lobsters!" WS shouted as he walked away, fuming while lobsters with tool belts came in. "And if anybody says that name again, you will have a one way ticket to fucking GT!"

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


End file.
